One Purpose
by mana0819
Summary: AU Spike left for London when his young heart was broken by a twist of fate. Years have passed and things have changed. Now he comes back to reclaim what he left behind.


_**NEW FIC : One Purpose chap 1 (AU Angel/Spike)**_  
I decided to post a new fic. Actually I started writing this fic a couple of years ago and never finished. I was away from all the fanfic writing, but lately, I again started being pulled into the whole fanfic world. So I decided to post the fic and finish it!

Hope you read and leave a comment. Thank you.

Title:One Purpose  
Author:**mana0819**  
Chapter:1/?  
Rating:NC-17, eventually  
Paring:Angel/Spike  
Summary:AU Spike left for London when his young heart was broken by a twist of fate. Years have passed and things have changed. Now he comes back to reclaim what he left behind.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything from AtS or BtVS.  
Feedback:I'd really appreciate it.

He looks around the room he has spent these last 2 years. His part of the room looks just like he first came here. There are only a small bed, a wooden desk and drawers. He has packed all his necessaries in his small duffle bag, which is not much. He has sold what he could and given the rest of the stuff to his friends. Only a black leather duster is hanging from the coat hanger on the door. He picks up a pack of cigarettes from his jeans back pocket and lights one. He sighs deeply and lies down on his bed and takes a long drag on his cigarette. It relaxes his unnerving tension.

He is now leaving this place and going back to his home land which holds lots of his childhood memories. He is really going back home finally.

"Hey, Spike. You all packed?" a guy asks walking into the room and sits down on the other man's bed. He nervously looks up to see the other man in the eye. His fingers seem to be trembling slightly.

"Yeah, Jade. I'll be leaving for the airport in 5 minutes," the guy lying on the bed says closing his eyes casually.

"Are you going back to the guy?" Jade asks eying at the other guy's laying form. He looks somehow small and vulnerable like that. "Your big hero?"

Spike sniggers widely and sits up next to the other guy. He drags the cigarette deeply and after a moment of silence, he answers softly, "Yeah. My bloody hero."

"But he's still... Nothing has changed since you came here!" Jade says strongly looking up at the other guy's dark face. Jade's dark eyes are bearing sadness in them.

Spike stands up and walks to the window. He gives a glance at the outside. It is raining lightly. It seems that it's always raining in London as if it were reflecting his emotion. His life was miserable in his hometown and he had to escape from there, could not bear staying the place. However, he could never find the peace in London. His body has changed; he is not a mere kid any more. However, his soul has never seemed to change and it hurt him. He sighs and murmurs quietly, "I know... I know."

"Then why are you..." Jade tries to ask but he gets cut back by Spike's deep voice.

"Coz I know this is the only bloody chance I've got. Coz I know he's been the only one for me and he always will be," Spike states strongly with no unsureness. He narrows his eyes, which are usually twinkling with brightness like an ocean are now covered with darkness.

"Yeah, right. You've got a thing for him for how long, man? For all I know, you haven't lost the thing for him all these years since you moved to London. So that means 5 years?" Jade asks throwing his hands up. His face looks a bit sad and disappointed.

Spike snickers loudly and says wickedly, "Try 10, mate."

"Sodding 10 years! That gotta be just... bollocks," Jade says shaking his head lightly in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm bloody sick of waiting any more," He says running his hand through his platinum blond hair. He eyes at the watch around his wrist and says quietly, "I better get going. Don't wanna miss the flight," He picks up the duster and puts it on. He carries the duffle bag and walks to the door.

"You sure you don't want me to come along to the airport?" Jade asks standing up beside the bed and looking at the other man's back.

"I'm fine by my own," Spike says without looking back at the other man and opens the door with his free hand. The truth is that he might back down if the other man stopped him. Even though he has made his mind, he is still uncertain if this is the right thing to do.

"Spike! Wait!" Jade calls the guy's name loudly.

Spike stops himself and turns his head to give a glance at the man silently.  
Jade stares into the other man's ocean blue eyes and says with a small smile on his face, "Good luck, man."

"Ta, Mate. I need that," Spike says giving a grin at the other man and walks out of the room. He walks into the dark cold morning of London.

He is now sitting in an uncomfortable seat on the plane. Only a half hour and he gets to the Los Angeles International Airport. There is some old comedy show playing on the small screen in front of him but he is not following the story. Part of the reason is a snoring fat man on the next seat but the most of the reason is him.

A young small flight attendant is walking down the aisle, pushing a cart of drinks, and she gives him a small smile at him. He smiles back at her with his usual cheerfulness. She looks quite attractive with deep green eyes and curly blond hair.

"Can I get you something?" she asks, pointing at the drinks on the cart.

"Yeah, I need something strong, luv."

"Aren't you a bit young for that?" the attendant asks, rolling her eyes but also flushing slightly.

"I look young," he asks, beaming a cocky grin at the girl. He has learned his way with girls.  
She chuckles and takes a small bottle of whiskey from the cart and hands it to the blonde. "I normally don't do this."

"I know. It's my lucky day. Ta," he says, taking the bottle from her hand. The bottle is too small for him to get drunk, not even big enough to get his mood lighten. But he thinks it is better than not having even a drop of alcohol in his system. If he is lucky, he might be able to get a couple more bottles from other attendants.

"So, a vocation in LA?" the girl asks casually.

"No. I'm heading home. I've got my family there." There is some sadness in his blue crystal eyes. He plays with the curved line of the bottle with his thumb. His eyes do not seem to focus on the label of the bottle as too much thoughts run through his mind. "Haven't seen them for a long time."

"Must be glad to see them. I've got a family in New York but haven't seen them since I started working. So, what's the occasion?"

"I'm just going there to pick up something I left behind," Spike opens the rid of the bottle and takes a small sip. The hot liquid runs down his throat, and it seems to keep his nerves calm.

"And what's that?" the girl asks out of curiosity, studying the way his throat moves slowly as he swallows the drink. She can feel herself getting a bit warmer strangely.

He looks up at the girl for a moment before emptying the bottle in one gulp. He narrows his eyes as if his mind were somewhere far away from the place he is at the moment. In a mumble, he answers, "My soul."

The flight attendant strides away, shaking her head. She is actually disappointed to find the blonde certainly well in his mind. It is a shame that those nice looking men have to be psycho or gay. He is not someone she wants to deal with or ever have something to do with.

Spike gives a glance at the leaving attendant's back and shrugs. He mutters under his breath, "That's a bit rude, pet. I'm here opening my bleeding heart and you just walk away. Brilliant."

Heaving a deep sigh, he reaches for the back pocket of his jeans for the cigarette pack, but he soon realizes that he is on the plane and not allowed to smoke. "Bugger," He curses and throws his head back against the back of the seat.

As he closes his eyes, he sees some old memories racing into his head. He has not been able to stop thinking about the man who holds his soul since he left his dorm room of the college. He gives a small snigger to himself. Hell, he has been always thinking about him since he first saw him years ago.

"Oh my God! He's coming in any minute!" A blond teen girl shouts, running down the stairs hurriedly to the kitchen. Her eyes are sparkling with anticipation and anxiety.

"Darla, you look so beautiful, sweetie. I'm sure he'll be speechless when he sees you," a middle-aged woman with blond hair and a warm smile says and walks out of the kitchen. She wipes her hands with the apron which she is wearing around her waist. She takes it off and places it on the counter.

"Thanks, Mom," Darla gives her mother a hug. She is wearing a small red dress with thin shoulder straps, which reached to the middle of her thighs. Her shiny strait hair hangs down to below her shoulders. She looks at the dress she is in and asks nervously, "Are you sure I look OK, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie. You look perfect like a princess," the woman says reassuringly and they walk together to the living room of the house.

In the living room, there is a middle-aged man in tweed jacket with glasses on his face, sitting on the sofa. He is reading one of the books from his old collection. He looks up and smiles at the two women as they make an entrance. He puts the book on the coffee table and reaches a hand for his wife, which she takes it gladly. She takes a seat next to him.

Next to the middle-aged woman, a boy who looks around 10 sits uncomfortably. He has the most amazing crystal ocean blue eyes and soft natural blond wavy hair which is ruffled and hanging over his high cheekbones. He gives an uneasy movement and swings his legs.

The blond girl sits in the love-sofa and eyes at the clock and says restlessly, "Oh my God. I still can't believe I'm going to the homecoming dance with him."

"Ah, yes, homecoming. Another of those American high school events I do not have a clue to. But indeed, I'm quite excited to meet this boy, Darla. I hear he's in the football team," the man says with a sweet smile on his warm feature. He looks at his daughter again and feels proud that she has grown up to be a beautiful girl, just like her mother.

"He's not just in the football squad, Dad! He's the quarterback of the Varsity Football though he's still a freshman. Without him, we couldn't win the last night's game. Now, he's like the most popular guy at Sunnydale," Darla babbled out, not being able to contain her excitement. She anxiously checks the clock again and looks at the driveway to see if there is any sign of him arriving.

"I'm guessing he's a really special boy, from the looks on your face, sweetie," the mother says sweetly.

"Yes. It's like a miracle that he asked me out for the dance. You know, every girl is just dying to get his attention. I couldn't believe it when he first asked me out. I never thought he'd even notice me. I was just a freshman, well I was in the Freshman Cheerleading squad, but he was the star quarterback of the school. There's a big difference, you know. I was no one till he asked me out but now I'm like one of the most popular kids at school. It's just incredible, isn't it?" the blond girl continues blabbing about her wonderful date to her family restlessly.

"Yes, it is. But there's no wonder why he's chosen you. You're a bright and beautiful girl, Darla," the mother says giving a knowing smile at her daughter. She dearly loves her and is truly proud of her. She squeezes her husband's hand lovingly.

Darla smiles brightly to hear her mother's words but her mood changes suddenly and there is an irritated expression on her face, now. She sighs lightly and turns her head to give glare-like eyes at the nervous-looking boy. She has an edge in her voice, "I really like him and I want him to like me, you know. So just don't embarrass me in front of him. You understand, William?"

The boy looks down at the floor uneasily and grasps the hem of the women's shirt tightly.

"Darla! Be nice to your brother. You know he won't embarrass you. William has been nothing  
but a good boy," the woman scolds her daughter firmly and ruffles the boy's soft hair gently.

The blond girl stares coldly at her brother for a while and says bluntly, "Just having a geeky mama's boy as my brother is already risking my social life."

"Darla! That is enough!" the father scolds angrily and loudly. It is rare for him to raise his voice. He is usually an even-tempered gentle man. He takes off his glasses uncomfortably and wipes them with his handkerchief. "Just apologize to your brother, Darla. I do not appreciate your attitude."

Darla rolls her eyes annoyed and shrugs, "Fine. I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you, William. But try not to talk in front of him, ok?"

When the father tries to raise his voice again, a light knock is heard from the front door. Darla jumps up from her seat and says excitedly, almost shouting, "I'll get it!" She hurries down to the entrance door.

When she is out of the sight, her father sighs deeply and says, looking at the eyes of his wife, "She's a sweet girl most of the time but why does she act like that toward William, Joyce? I am rather clueless here."

"She just started high school and it can be really hard to adjust to the changes. And now she is going out for her first official high school dance party with a boy and that's making her act like this. It's a teenage girl thing. Don't worry, Rupert. I'm sure she'll be fine," Joyce says understandingly and smiles sweetly at her husband.

"Well, I suppose so," Rupert says nodding lightly in agreement. He turns his head and glances at his son. "William, please don't be angry at your sister. She doesn't mean to hurt your feelings. She can be rather insensitive sometimes, which I'll have a talk with her later."

"Yes, Daddy," he murmurs quietly and gives a shy faint smile at his father. His hands are playing with the hem of his shirt. His eyes are downcast and staring at the toes of his shoes. His legs do not reach the floor so that he lets them dangle.

"Baby, you're a sweet good boy," Joyce says proudly and kisses the boy's blond curls affectionately.

Then the door to the living room opens and Darla walks in happily, followed by a tall handsome teenager. He has short chestnut brown hair which is made into lots of spikes by gel and dark chocolate penetrating eyes. He looks mature for a 15 year-old-boy and has hard muscular torso, which is now hidden under a black tux, which seems to be made exactly for him. He puts on his usual half-smile on his face, which unconsciously melts every girl at school into a puddle.

Darla takes the brunette boy's arm in her hands and says cheerfully with a bright smile on her face, "Dad, Mom, William. This is my date, Angel.

Spike can clearly recall the moment he first saw him. He couldn't take his eyes off the older boy and just stared at the gorgeous face and body dumbfounded. He can remember the smile on his face. The smile which made his heart bound and swell. Angel has always been the center of his world since that very moment.

He picks up a photo from his jean pocket and stares into it. That is a photo of a happy family. A brunette man is circling his arm around a blond girl's waist lovingly and a new-born baby is held tightly in the girl's arms. Spike looks at the man who has a warm happy smile on his face. Spike's face darkens and he flips the photo over and reads the words written in neat handwriting there. He has read it countless times before so that he has already memorized it.

_Will,  
I'm sorry you couldn't make it to our wedding. I really wish you could have been there as my best man. I hope everything is going well in London. The baby Connor was born on Nov. 19th. He's so tiny and cute, isn't he? Visit us in our new home when you come back to LA. Connor would love to meet his uncle. We miss you.  
Angel_

Spike closes his eyes tightly. A drop of tear runs down his cheek quietly and wets the photo.

TBC

Should I continue?


End file.
